Innocence
by Merlindamage
Summary: Hermione is on her way to class when Draco and his goons corner her. Draco is after more than taunting this time though. Please Read and Review.


Authors Note: You are gonna hate me for the ending. HAHA!

Hermione walked slowly down the long hall. She was on her way to meet Ron and Harry in the Great Hall for dinner, but first, she had went down to the Dungeons to retrieve her favorite quill that she had left on the desk.

She quickened her pace, hearing the laughter of Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Walking pass her, Malfoy turned and looked at Hermione. A wicked smile spread across his face as he laughed. Hermione only heard the word "mudblood" before they turned the corner. A moment later, Hermione did the same, only to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing in her way. She stepped to the right, and they did the same. She stepped to the left, and they did the same. She reached in her robes and placed a hand on her wand.

"What's the rush, Granger?" Malfoy drawled.

"Move out of my way, ferret boy," Hermione said. She pulled her wand and pointed it Malfoy.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy said. Crabbe quickly snatched Hermione's wand and Goyle then pushed her against the wall, pinning her body to the wall with one hand.

"Let me go," Hermione growled. She tried to move Goyle's gargantuan hand, but to no avail. "What do you want from me, Malfoy?"

Draco pushed himself against Hermione. He pressed his lips to hers, trying to force a kiss on her. Hermione but his upper lip hard and spat in has face. "That's disgusting," Hermione said, looking clearly repulsed.

"You've let Weasley go much further, from what I hear," Malfoy taunted, pushing the door to a nearby classroom open.

"I'll scream," Hermione said. "I'll make sure the whole damn castle hears me."

"No one will come," Malfoy said. "They are all at dinner."

Crabbe and Goyle threw Hermione hard into the classroom. She fell to her knees. Malfoy then entered. Crabbe and Goyle closed the door, standing on the outside of it. Hermione stood and ran to the door, banging on it.

"Shut up," Malfoy said. "Let's go ahead and do this. It wont hurt if you just let me."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please," Malfoy said, taking off his school robes, revealing a pair of pants and a plain white shirt, "you know what I want."

"Malfoy, I swear. I'll kill you. If you touch me, I'll kill you," Hermione said. Tears began forming in her eyes.

Malfoy, clearly tired of talking, charged at Hermione. He grabbed her by the neck with full force and threw her to the ground. Before she had a chance to sit up, he threw himself on her. One hand held both of her hands above her head, and the other was trying to undo both his and her pants.

"Shut up," Malfoy yelled. "There's a silencing charm on the room. They won't hear. Just be quiet."

"How," Hermione cried, "do you expect to get away with this? You know I'll tell."

"I know," Malfoy retorted, spit dripping from his mouth as he wriggled his pants down and began working on hers. "But, you'll never see them again. I'm taking you away from here."

Hermione continued crying. It seemed pointless to continue this conversation. She continued to fight though. She spit in his face and continued trying to wriggle her self free. Once it seemed hopeless, she finally managed to wriggle a knee free and hit him between his legs with it. Malfoy yelped in pain as Hermione stood and headed for the door. She continued banging on it, desperately wanting for some teacher to walk by. She turned and looked back at Malfoy, who was now standing. She tried to run past him, but he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to the ground, causing her face to smash hard to the floor. Malfoy, now clearly angered, pointed his wand at Hermione's temple.

"Look here you little bitch," Malfoy said, repositioning himself on top of her, "make another sound, move another muscle, and I'll kill you. I mean it."

Hermione knew that he meant it. So, instead of trying to fight anymore, she lay there on the cold floor and let Malfoy have his way with her. He pulled his member our from a hole in his boxers, and inserted himself into her. Hermione winced in pain as she felt the skin of her virginity be ripped away. Malfoy moved up and down, sliding in and out of the girl, ignoring the sobs and tears.

"Grab me," Malfoy said.

"What?" asked Hermione, who was trying to remove herself from where she was.

Grab onto my back and move your fucking hands up and down. I want to feel you," Malfoy said.

Hermione silently complied, moving her hands up and down the boy's muscular back. Malfoy began moaning in pleasure. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she felt Malfoy's body tense up and he released himself inside of her.

Hermione, who was now in a world of her own, barely heard the sounds of movement outside the door. It bust open, and Harry and Ron walked in.

"Ron," Hermione cried, "help me."

Ron, looking clearly shocked reacted as he always did. "Avada- " he began. The door slammed shut and...


End file.
